


Nothing to fear but fear itself

by Bananas45



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Documentaries, Government Conspiracy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: Bran, close to heart failure over his uncovered conspiracy, reads one to many online articles and documentaries. Mario tries to talk him down.





	Nothing to fear but fear itself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I saw these two working together. I really liked Mario, he seemed like such a great guy. So I wrote this.  
> This came about from watching waaaay to many low budget documentaries on ghosts and aliens and...all sorts.  
> My boyfriend had to physically stop me. I was doing myself damage.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he realises this has gotten out of hand. He has spent the whole day and then some at his desk, brightness turned down on his laptop and jumping every time someone asks him anything. He was looking forward to the empty office but now the office is empty he’s beyond terrified.  
He’s watching some back water channel documentary on this whole ‘Market maker conspiracy’ and is gripping his side of his desk so hard it’s painful on his knuckles.  
“They maim” - There is an odd dramatic recreation of a knife slash- “Kill” - a gunshot- “Coerce and destroy all in their path” The string rise to a high pitched squeak that Bran can’t help but jump at.  
They bring an expert on- “The likelihood of there being a secret organisation, connected to the government that has this much reach and influence is” He pauses, interlacing his hands “Frighteningly high, to say the least”  
It flash cuts to a woman.  
“I’m working with a Cremona newspaper” she says and there is an unnecessary heartbeat sound effect along with some piano music. “and I’m looking into this whole thing” She flicks her hair over her shoulder “And one day these men come to my door and they say ‘Why are you looking into this’” She laughs “By this time I know there is something really wrong with these guys. They come inside and are asking for my research and I say no” There is a large amount of camera angles and editing. “And they say ‘If you don’t hand those over we will kill your family’”  
It slow-motion fades to black and white on her.  
“They are- they are ruthless. They have no qualms about using whatever forces to get the job- the job done!” One man says.  
“My friend works in the police force says they’re always turning up to thing and that if anything comes out about them they kill you. That’s why there is no proof out there! No proof gets out there”  
That expert from before is back “It’s almost an 100% certainty that if a group like this existed, they would have otherworldly links”  
“So you’re saying they’re aliens?” The interviewer asks. The man takes a dramatic sigh.  
“It’s not unusual for uh, governing bodies to use extraterrestrial allies in undercover operations. So to me it seems very likely, yes.”  
Bran’s heart almost stops. This is like 10x worse then that documentary on demon possession.  
“Could Cremona’s government not only be covering up violent crimes but violent crimes committed by a team of covert Aliens?” The narrator says, there is a ringing cymbal crash.  
“I have friends” It’s another expert “Who work in the military who say these people are everywhere, almost all civil unrest is manufactured to create tension. They come after anyone who looks into them. Hell! We are in danger doing this!” The bass drum that comes in almost stops Bran’s heart.  
“It’s all one big pyramid that leads all the way to the top.”  
He begins to go through the comments instead. 

-This is fucking bullshit.  
-I call bs  
-I think this pretty far fetched.  
-You lost me at the clown makeup part.  
They make him feel a little better.  
-Fun fact for all you guys. That journalist went on to actually die of a heart attack a few weeks later. It was on the news. Bit weird. Hmm :/

Brans breaks out in a sweat, eyes wide. Holy shit she did. They actually killed her! fuck he was so screwed. He’d spent like the last week looking into them. He’d emailed people! They were probably sending a team out on him now. Fucking aliens- A hand, large and warm lands on his shoulder and he rips his headphone out and spins around with a lurch that knocks the spinny chair back.  
“Woah kid”  
Eyes wide and chest heaving he stares up at Mario. Mario who now had almost killed him but big, friendly, not an alien or a ghost Mario nonetheless.  
“What-what’re you doing here?” He stands and brushes himself down. Almost pulling his laptop of the table as he realises his headphones are still attached.  
“What are you still doing here? I’m locking up” Mario is looking concerned and has his head tilted a little. “Have you eaten today?”  
“Fuck eating. Come with me” He drags him, hand slightly sweaty and still trembling into the storage cupboard. Mario has to duck his head as to not bash it on the low roof.  
“Okay” Mario says. “This was a little unexpected, Bran”  
Bran looks up eyes frantic. “NO-shh shh. You don’t get it! It’s a conspiracy-”  
“Please, if this is anything like the last one-” Mario raises his hand and Bran shakes his head frantically, voice still a hiss.  
“No this is actually very pressing and very serious” He whispers, dragging in air. “Have you heard of market maker?”  
“Nope because I don’t watch crappy conspiracy theory documentaries” Mario says, as he rubs his eyes.  
“They’re part of the government-”  
“Off course they are” Mario closes his eyes and leans back against the wall.  
“NO they like actually are- and they might be aliens but probably not-”  
Mario’s eyes flash open and he stares at him with a ‘come on now, Bran’ eyebrow raise.  
“Stop looking at me like that! people have died!” Bran hisses.  
Mario breathes in through his nose and exhales slowly. “Okay, you’ve clearly worked yourself up into some kind of frenzy. So I’ll hear you out if you promise to stop”  
Bran looks at his hands, spread out in front of himself “How can I stop when I have a duty to unravel the truth”  
“Are you serious?” Mario asks, huffing out a laugh.  
Bran swallows, a tingle up his back like he’s being watched. “Fuck, I hope they don’t try and kill me. Look, okay, These crimes? This whole thing” Bran points to the roof vaguely. “Yeah? It’s them” He widens his eyes but get no reaction from Mario. “They manufacture crime, to like rig elections and start wars or like...I don’t know, honestly there isn’t much information on them-”  
“I wonder why” Mario says, nose curled.  
“But they’re probably onto us, they’ll have this place tapped. They did to some journalist you know! Came to her house in clown makeup” His voice cracks and he realises he has tears in his eyes.  
“Bran” Mario says, holding his shoulders, it makes him shake a little just from how strong Mario is. “Listen to yourself.”  
“I am listening! Why aren’t you!” Bran pulls away and runs a hand through his hair.  
“So you’re telling me” He clasps his hands together in prayer and knits his eyebrows close “And really think about this with me Bran. That there is a government organisation, branch, whatever, That dress as clowns, are maybe aliens and that have tapped our office because you watched a one documentary on them.”  
Bran’s response catches in his throat. “It-It- It sounds really bad when you put it like that!”  
Mario just clenches his jaw. “Will you let me out the cupboard now, Bran”  
He flushes, embarrassed at his own stupidity and pushes open the door only to see a shadow on the wall. He screams, full bodied and genuine, ripped from his throat hard enough to make him cough. Mario pushes him back and rushes out like there is a threat, hand braced across his chest and it fills him with an odd warmth. It leaves quickly and Bran sees a clearly startled Gilbert in the doorway.  
“I thought someone had left the lights on” He says, glancing between them both he points at the cupboard with his car keys and then at them, mouth opening then closing, trying to place what could have just happened.  
“He watched a documentary” Mario says with an exasperated eye roll. It doesn’t clear much up for Gilbert who just frowns in confusion.  
“About cupboards?” He tilts his head, bag slipping down his shoulder.  
“No about-”  
“About nothing!” Bran hisses, whacking Mario’s huge arm.  
Gilbert looks a little surprised but Mario just shakes his head.  
“Well, You gave me a fright” The good doctor laughs, glancing over them both once more. “I’ll say goodnight. Just set the alarm once you’re” he pauses “Done?”  
They listen to the ting of the elevator and Mario turns back with tired, annoyed eyes.  
“What?! We can’t trust anyone” Bran says, trembling and tense, breath slightly too frantic. There is a long silence as Mario stares at him, jaw dropped.  
“You think Gilbert Ross is in your government alien clown group?” Mario says slowly.  
Bran gapes, hands by his head, he sounds shrill “Maybe!”  
“Okay” Mario says softly, seeing how sheet white Bran has become. “Okay, you’re clearly very empassionade about this, which is great but I feel as though this may be a little unhealthy. I don’t want you taken off the case”  
“I wont get taken of the case” Bran huffs childishly, he kicks the spin chair just in front of him and feels, annoyingly, his nose twitch with tears.  
“Bran!” It’s surprisingly loud. “You’re talking about clown aliens!”  
“The alien part is just a theory!” He shouts back and feels suddenly woozy and sick and slightly overwhelmed.  
“Easy there” Mario catches him and Bran’s fore head leans awkwardly against his huge broad chest. Bran practically fits between his shoulders. “You’re overworked. We all are. Remember what I said about taking things slowly?”  
Bran nods softly.  
“Yeah well, I didn’t mean freak yourself out by reading some fake ass news stories” He laughs softly at the absurdity of it. “You scare so easily”  
“Shut up” He murmurs. Curled against Mario’s chest, he does feel dramatically less scared and so, so warm. Those huge hands- one alone is about the size of Bran’s shoulder blade- rub circles on his back and he feels the self-inflicted tension leave him. He moans a little and curls his fingers into the worn material of Mario’s jacket.  
“Better?” Marios asks, smile fond as Bran practically falls asleep against him.  
“A little. Only because of you” He mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as Mario rubs a thumb into a knot on in his shoulders “I’ll freak out once I’m alone”  
“Then I wont leave” Mario says.  
Bran laughs, a little disbelieving. “Who made you so kind...It’s unnatural”  
“It comes with being a secret alien clown” He smirks. Bran tenses. “Oh my gods, I’m kidding”  
He leads them both to one of the staff sofas and lets Bran rest on his chest, one arm under his own head he stares down at the boy.  
“They’re not aliens...I shouldn’t have even mentioned that part” He yawns, He looks up at Mario. Who stares back with a friendly, soft smile. “Thank you” He says lamely, unsure of what else to say.  
Mario leans down and kisses his forehead like it’s the most casual thing in the universe. He goes so red his face makes a static noise.  
“Get some rest, Bran” He says, hand heavy and large on his head.  
As sleep pulls him closer he feels a little bad about having a minor panic attack on Mario like that. As sleep pulls him closer he thinks about how much he overreacted.  
Government clowns. That would be stupid anyway.


End file.
